Equality
by DarkWolfHunter900
Summary: An AU where Amon captures Korra and makes her believe that she is an Equalists, and that the Equalists are a group of people trying to stop evil benders. Again, I suck at summaries, so the story is better than what I've just said! : Rated T just in case. Equalist Korra/Asami. Korrasami.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This chapter will have a slight Amorra pairing if you look close, but other than that, for the next couple of chapters, it is going to be Korrasami.  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, blah, blah, blah**

Korra was awakened by a loud thump, her eyes groggily opening. She couldn't define anything in the room, as it was pitch black.  
All Korra could remember was that Amon had taken her after the Avatar tried fleeing from Tarrlok. After that, nothing. No memories of her even traveling to this place, no memories of what had even happened.

A door opened up and lights turned on, momentarily blinding Korra. After her eyes adjusted, she could see a young-ish man sitting infront of her. He was handsome, and had brown hair that complimented his light tan."My name is Noatak. I am here to help heal your wounds. Please, drink this." His voice sounded familiar. Where had she heard it before?

"Heal me? Please," Azure eyes narrowed at this man. "That's bullshit. That's just some drink that will knock me out so-" Korra was cut off, her body contorting as Noatak blood bended her, forcefully making her drink the mixture.

"Good night Avatar."

Korra's eyes widened, finally realizing who this man was. "Amon..."She slurred, passing out.

* * *

Korra yawned, rubbing her head. She could barely remembered anything except for the fact that she was the Avatar, and that she was from the Southern Water Tribe. She looked up in shock, trying to get her bearings.

"Ah, good. You're awake. We were starting to get worried about you Korra." A familiar voice said, bringing the Avatar's attention to a man with an intricate mask. A strange name formed on Korra's lips, "Amon."

"Yes. I am your leader and you are part of the Equalists, a group who plans to destroy all of the evil benders in the world. You were one of our members before you were drugged and tricked into believing that we were a group who was made to destroy bending. But it's a long tale, and I'm sure you don't want to sit through a boring explanation."

Korra gave him a _Get to the point_ look, causing the leader to hold up three pictures. One of a broad shouldered boy who had brown hair and green eyes, one of a boy with a slight muscular build that had darker brown hair and amber eyes, and the last one was of a girl with raven colored hair and emerald green eyes. Korra found herself starring at this green eyed queen as Amon told her their names.

"Asami..." Little did the Avatar know, she was staring at the picture of her girlfriend, the girl she had comforted when her father betrayed her and her friends.

"Korra." Amon's voice brought Korra back to the earthly plane. "Do you know who they are?"

The Avatar shook her head, bringing the masked man to answer. "They are the people who drugged you. You have to stop them." The man was kneeling down now, eye level with the tan skinned girl.

The smell of fresh rain and metal came off of this mysterious man, and Korra found herself looking into his eyes, trying to search for something. What it was, she didn't know.

Amon was the first to break, standing up and guiding Korra out of the room. "Let us get you your uniform."

**A/N: Rest assured! Tomorrow I will update the story so you will have some more Korrasami! Please Read and review! every bit helps!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Man, I was surprised this morning when I checked my email and found out how many people favorited my story and decided to follow it. Thank you guys! You have no idea how much this means to me!  
****Here is my second chapter, with more Korrasami, as promised. I hope I didn't mess up, as I had a hard time rephrasing the whole 'memory' part. Hopefully it works!  
So, read, review, tell me how well I did the whole memory scene, as there will be more of them, etc. etc.  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

Korra's P.o.V

It had been a week since Korra regained her 'memory', learning chi blocking 'again' and going out on raids to capture these 'evil' benders. Korra enjoyed life as an Equalist, making the streets of Republic City safe, making sure that no bender harms another person again. It brought peace to her mind, knowing that she was doing something for the greater good. At least, that's what Amon said.

Currently, the Avatar was on her motorcycle, racing through the streets at night, doing a nightly patrol. Her radio crackled and came to life with a report of a jail break close to her. Korra accepted the call and raced off in the direction of the hidden Equalist prison, sliding her mask over her face.

* * *

Asami's P.o.V

Bolin, Asami, and Mako had almost finished breaking the metal bender cops out of the Equalist jail when a single chi blocker pulled up, sliding to a stop on her motorcycle. It was surprising to see only one Equalist, for normally there would be at least five chi blockers prepared to stop the trio.

Asami found herself starring at the masked woman, knowing that stance, that figure, from somewhere. She couldn't place her mind on it, but she knew it was something special to her.

"Oh come on. Only one? Well, at least they made it easy on us for once," Mako said, his voice getting a cocky tone. He threw blasts of fire at the masked woman, preparing to blast fire to the left or right of him, depending on where the chi blocker would dodge. What she did surprised them all, as she ran through the inferno and kicked up, fiery serpents coming off of her feet as countered with firebending, successfully catching Mako off guard and sending him into a shop, knocking him out.

Bolin's mouth was open in shock, but he quickly regained composure, and began throwing rocks at the chi blocker. It was almost as if she was taunting them when she merely stomped the ground, making earth blast up from under Bolin, launching the broad shouldered earthbender into another shop.

Asami gasped, finally realizing who this person was. Her heart lurched, and began breaking. _"It can't be. Please tell me this isn't real," _Asami thought, pleading to someone unknown. Her gasp brought the chi blockers attention to her, and she advanced slowly, prepared for anything.

Asami slowed the lump in her throat and took out a large cylinder, throwing it towards the ground. It shattered, releasing smoke that swallowed up the light. Taking a deep breath, Asami charged forward, running towards the faint green tint of Equalist goggles. She leaped over the stunned Equalist, grabbing her mask as she did so, bringing a familiar yell of protest from the chi blocker.

The girl turned towards Asami, a scowl on her face, and tears to Asami's eyes. She never thought she would see those beautiful azure eyes stare at her with so much hate.

"Korra..."

From the familiar brown wolf tails, to the strong shoulders, from the cyan eyes that would challenge anybody, to the tan skin of the girl before her, Asami could not believe her eyes. Neither could her heart.

"Asami Sato, Hiroshi Sato's daughter. Traitor to the Equalist movement, and part of the anti-bending party." Korra's scowl turned into a glare, proof enough that she had no idea she was talking to her girlfriend that way.

"Korra," Asami said again, swallowing her fear as she walked towards the Avatar. The heiress gently touched the shorter girl's face, her eyes full of tears.

"What are you do-" Korra blinked, then shut her eyes, clutching her head.

Korra's P.o.V

As soon as the green eyed empress touched her cheek, a rush of images flooded her head. They flew at her with such speed is was like they were breaking the sound barrier. One image engraved itself in Korra's head though.

_Korra was standing next to Asami in the kitchen, helping her wash dishes, as Pema was busy doing something else. Korra was feeling a bit awkward, as was evident in her ungraceful movements around the kitchen. Recently, the Avatar had come to terms with her feelings for a certain person, and she had no idea how to tell the other person about it. _

"_Korra, are you okay?" Asami grabbed Korra's hand, noticing the way the Water Tribe girl shook with nerves. She was genuinely concerned about her friend. _

"_Y-Yeah. Just nerves, you know?" Korra stuttered, looking down at Asami's hand. The taller girl, not knowing what she was doing, grabbed Korra's chin with the utmost care, forcing the shorter girl to look at her. _

"_I love you Korra." The heiress said with certainty, her heart aching for the Avatar to reciprocate these feelings._

"_R-Really? I was, going to say the same thing, but I didn't know if you-" Korra was cut off, as Asami kissed her gently, like she was trying to build a deeper connection with this blue eyed girl. Korra blushed, her eyes wide with shock._

After the memory had ended, Korra looked at Asami, tears coming to her eyes. "Asami..." Korra sobbed, hugging the taller girl, regretting what she was going to do.

The heiress welcomed the hug, putting her chin on top of Korra's head, not knowing what was going to happen.

"Asami. I'm so sorry. I really am." There was a cackle of electricity as Korra's glove came to life, shocking the Sato girl and efficiently knocking her out. Wiping tears from her eyes, Korra called back up to carry the three to the prison.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed that chapter! This was an idea I had on my mind for some time, and now I finally decided to type it up. Again, please tell me if you liked the memory scene, as I have more planned. **


End file.
